


Envy

by GoodMythicalStraightFiction



Category: Link Neal - Fandom, Rhett & Link
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, F/M, Het, Link Neal - Freeform, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodMythicalStraightFiction/pseuds/GoodMythicalStraightFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: X<br/>Genre: Erotic Short Story<br/>Pairing: Link and Original Female Character <br/>Word Count: 3,087 words<br/>Warnings: Language, Aggressive Behavior, Masturbation, Rough Sex <br/>Summary: Link is the room mate of his long time friend Chelsea. Things were going fine until he's tortured by her nightly masturbation sessions. When his envy causes him to go off the deep in, who is really in control?<br/>Excerpt: "Hey, we’ve all been lonely and horny before, right? I couldn’t fault her for doing something I myself was guilty of."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! After a small break for the fandom we have decided to continue writing straight fiction. Check back every week for two new stories, one for Rhett and Link respectfully. To make a request message us at http://goodmythicalstraightfiction.tumblr.com/

I glanced at the clock. It’s almost that time of the evening when Chelsea settles down for the night. We grew up together and have always been close so when she asked me to be her roommate over a year ago I had no objections. A secret agenda maybe, but no objections. Things had been going well up until about six months ago. Late night noises started to bleed through the thin walls separating our bed rooms. Not your everyday run of the mill roommate noises like a TV on too loud or the radio, oh no. Sex noises. Unmistakable sex noises.  
At first I thought she was having late night booty calls and meant to ask her to be more considerate, but I realized she was always by herself. I decided not to mention anything because I didn’t want to embarrass her. Hey, we’ve all been lonely and horny before, right? I couldn’t fault her for doing something I myself am guilty of. Night after night I tried really hard not to listen, but hearing her muffled moans and cries of ecstasy would eventually wear me down. Once or twice I thought I heard a low muffled “Link” which didn’t help my situation any. I would join her in the dark, alone in my own bed room stroking my cock imagining I was causing her so much pleasure instead of that fucking piece of plastic.  
After the first three months of her nightly masturbation sessions I came to hate that piece of plastic. Here I am a perfectly healthy, relatively attractive, single male in the room right next to hers. Apparently it never satisfies her because she feels the need to use it EVER SINGLE NIGHT. I have never known a sexually satisfied woman who needed to get off like that. It’s was like that fake dong was mocking me night after night with her moans of ecstasy. Last night was the final straw of lying there fucking my hand when I should have been the one fucking her.  
When Chelsea left for work today I went into her bed room to hunt that stupid thing down. It didn’t take long for me to find it along with a complete treasure trove of assorted toys for the sexual deprived in her night stand. That just pissed me off more. What was wrong with me? Why did she feel the need to turn to plastic and silicon before she could think of me as a sexual partner? I snatched the whole basket out of the drawer and took it to my room.  
It’s was easy to figure out which one was THE culprit. It was on top and is a six inch, pink sparkly, rabbit. I decided to look it over to see what is so fucking special about it. This thing had pleasure beads in the shaft that rotated in two different directions, 8 different speeds, 4 different types of vibe. There was even a little rabbit thing that vibrated against the clit. OH. MY. GOD. It thrusts! That was the only thing I was capable of doing and IT could do that too! This thing was practically a hand held fucking machine. My hatred turning to loathing. But still, plastic is still just cold plastic after all and I wondered why she would choose that over the real deal. I slipped the basket back into her bedside table sans the pink sparkly rabbit.  
I was determined to get my answers tonight one way or the other.  
Once she was in her room I quietly slipped out of mine and stood just on the other side of her door and listened. Chelsea was rummaging around her basket of goodies looking for her special friend for her nightly masturbation routine. I chuckled as I imaged what she was thinking. I know I put it back in here, didn’t I? She shut her bed side table and got up. I panicked for a second and I thought she was coming to the door but she stopped after a few steps and opened what sounded like her dresser. After a few minutes she shut the dresser drawer with a little bit of force. She was starting to get a little frantic. Now was the perfect time to make my presence known.  
I slowly opened the door, but she was too busy looking for that fucking dong to notice me in the door way. She dropped down to her knees and looked under the edge of her bed.  
“Looking for something?”  
“Yeah.” She answered not looking up from under the bed.  
“Anything I could help you with?”  
“No!” Chelsea popped her head up over the edge of the bed. “I mean, it’s just something that I misplaced.”  
“What?” I asked smoothly.  
“Oh nothing special, just something personal.” She said pausing her search efforts waiting for me to leave.  
“I can help.” I stepped into her room next to her bookcase and peered behind a leaning book. “What are we looking for?”  
“Nah, I can find it myself.” Chelsea looked a little anxious; she was afraid of being found out.  
“Nah,” I mocked her playfully. “I doubt it.”  
A noticeable blush came to her cheeks. “No, I’m pretty sure I can find it on my own. You can go now, but I appreciate your offer.”  
“Maybe you’re looking in the wrong place?” I responded no longer able to keep from grinning.  
“Linnnnk, what have you done?” She asked me suspiciously. “Have you been in my room?”  
“Hmmm?” I said coyly getting a kick out of watching her squirm.  
“Why did you say that?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe it just vibrated or twirled or I don’t know,” I teased watching her turn a lovely shade of beet red. “Thrusted its way right out the front door.”  
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chelsea stammered picking her self up from off the floor.  
“Heh, either do I then.” Two can play this game.  
“Then go so I can find it.” She said pointing to the door behind me.  
“You’re not going to.” I laughed. “It’s probably all the way in downtown Raleigh by now the way that thing vibrates.”  
“Shut up!” She blushes harder. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh, but I do.” I said giving her a serious knowing look.  
“You do?” She asks sitting down on the edge of her bed. “I didn’t know you could hear it. That must have been, um, disturbing.”  
“Well, I liked it at first.” I explained as I began to pace back and forth. “Listening to your moans of pleasure night after night. Silently stroking my dick as I listened to you come for months and months.  
But then it hit me!” I stopped suddenly and whirled around to face her. “Why is she using THAT piece of plastic? Why not the real deal next door?  
On more than one occasion I heard a few muffled ‘Links’ as you laid there and fucked yourself with that god damned fake dong when I laid in the next room listening to you with nothing but my own hand to fuck.”  
“I never said your name.” Chelsea answered biting her bottom lip. She always bit her bottom lip whenever she lied. It may have made playing games with her a lot easier growing up but now it infuriated me.  
“Oh, but you did.” I said leaning over her. “Don’t forget I know when you’re lying, Chels.”  
“Link,” She glared up at me. “I think you are confused.”  
“No Chels. I know what I heard and I got off to it.”  
“I’m not going to argue with you.” She said proudly. “What did you do with my, um, with it?”  
“Your dick?” I asked mockingly.  
“Yes, my dick.”  
“Why not my dick?” My anger was starting to build by now and I wanted my answers dammit!  
“Link,” She said softly about to ‘let me down gently’. “We’ve know each other since we were kids. We’re friends and roommates. I know what you think you heard but you’re wrong.”  
“Chelsea Stop! Just Stop!” I raised my voice.  
“Stop what?” She raised her voice to meet mine.  
“Lying!”  
She straightened her back and just glared back at me. My anger reached its max and it was about to fly of the handle.  
“Do you want your toy?” I asked her suddenly calm. “You sure you want it?”  
“Yes it’s mine.” She said eyeing me suspiciously. “I want it.”  
I turned on my heels and stomped angrily to my bedroom and retrieved her toy. I stomped back into her bed room.  
“This what you wanted?” I waved the rabbit at her. “Huh?”  
I grabbed both ends of the rabbit and bring it down across my knee. It felt so good to finally but an end to that impersonator, that I got carried away. After I broke the shaft I slung it hard against the wall shattering the control mechanism. She just watched in silent horror as I threw the broken dong to the floor and stomped on it as hard as I could with both my feet. I handed her the shattered toy.  
She looked at the mangled piece of plastic in her hands and back at me. “Y-you broke it.” She was still stunned by my sudden outburst of anger but I wasn’t done yet. I still had plenty left to say.  
“You know what your problem is?” I said as I placed my hands on my hips. “You’re spoiled. That thing has spoiled you. You need a good and proper dicking. The kind only a real man can give you.”  
The haze Chelsea was in had disputed now and her eyes flashed defiantly at me as she stood.  
“Oh, is that so?” She said smirking. “Last time I checked you couldn’t vibe or rotate.”  
“Oh honey, you need to be dicked so hard you can’t walk straight after.” I smirked right back. “That fake dong can’t smack your ass or your pull your hair. Make you call it sir.”  
Chelsea scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Someone is over confident.”  
“I tell you what,” I said clicking my tongue. “Let’s make a little wager.”  
“I’m listening.” She raised an eyebrow in interest.  
“I bet I can make you come harder than that thing ever could.”  
“How is that a bet?” Chelsea replied impatiently.  
“If I’m wrong I’ll buy you any sex toy you want. You want a Sybian? I’ll get you one. A monkey Rocker? Sure.”  
“And price doesn’t matter?” She asked mulling everything over.  
“Nope. Anything but those creepy mannequin sex dolls.”  
“Hmmmm, alright.” She agreed eagerly.  
“Ah, not so fast,” I said hold up one finger. “If I can’t, I’ll never touch you again and you get the toy of your choosing. But if I can, then your mine. Understood?”  
“Define “yours.”  
“Mine in every way possible.”  
“Like your sex slave?” She asked a little apprehensively.  
“No! My girlfriend. God, do you think I’m some kind of sex freak?” I laughed.  
“I can live with those terms.” She smirked as she threw herself back on the bed landing on her side. “Now dazzle me.”  
I laughed as I crawled on the bed to join her. “Dick darling, not dazzle.” I grabbed and hand full of her hair and pulled her mouth to mine.  
Her mouth received mine openly and I could taste the vague ruminates of her evening coffee. I kissed her hard. It was no secret now how much I had longed to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling me deeper into the kiss. Soft little moans were trapped by our locked lips. I broke free only to cover her face with kisses trailing them down her neck. My hands slipped up Chelsea’s smooth sides under her loose night shirt as I pull it over her head. I leaned back down and kissed her throat and the tops of her collar bones. My lips followed the soft warm skin of her shoulder as I bit her gently. A gasp of pleasure escaped her lips and she a wrapped legs around mine. I chuckled at her reaction.  
“A piece of plastic can’t do that can it?” I crooned as I kissed the tops of her breast.  
Chelsea just shook her head and licked her lips.  
I cupped one of her breasts and traced my tongue softly around her rosy hard nipple. She shuttered under the warmth of my tongue. My other hand skillfully worked her other massaging and rubbing the swollen nub. I took her nipple into my mouth and began to suck. Chelsea sighed with pleasure as I caught her nipple between my teeth and nibbled gently. My other hand left its station and ventured down to the band of her sleep shorts. I slipped it under her bottoms and began to rub the outside of her panties that were already damp. I kissed back up to her mouth and pulled her in again this time my tongue slipped pasted her parted lips. Her tongue eagerly danced with mine. Chelsea started to work against my hand as I continued to rub her pussy.  
“You like when I rub your pussy like that?” I whispered. “Huh?”  
“Uh-huh.” She whimpered. “Mmmmm.”  
“You know what else plastic can’t do for you?” I began to kiss down her chest and flat stomach. “It can’t eat this pussy like I can.”  
I leaned back on my keels and snatched those shorts off her. I spread her legs a little wider and rubbed my hands up and down her thighs. Eating pussy was my forte and I could not wait to show her exactly what I could do to her. Leaning down I traced my tongue over the crotch of her panties. Her body jerked a little.  
“Oooo.” She gasped. “It’s been such a long time, Link.”  
“That will never happen again if I have anything to do with it.” I said as I licked over the damp fabric again. Chelsea pouted but she had to learn what it felt like to be teased like I had been for months. I kissed the inner part of her thigh and bit gently down in the most sensitive spot.  
“Oh fuck.” She grabbed hold of the sheets. “Oh don’t tease me Link, please.”  
I should have held out a little longer but I was just as eager to eat her pussy as she was and I pulled her panties off leaving nothing between her and my mouth. There wasn’t a night in the last six months that I have not longed to taste her on my lips. My tongue traced slowly up her length. She shivered. The sweet salty taste of her hit my lips as I flicked my tongue over her clit quickly before I ran it back up again. Starting slow I began to work my tongue in circles. Chelsea pulled and tugged on my hair as I worked against her. I pulled my tongue away and ran it around her clit as she whimpered. I grinned. This time I started with figure 8’s, flicking my tongue roughly. Chelsea arched her back as she moaned.  
“Oh fuck!”  
I lost my self in the moment and the only thing that mattered to me was the pleasure I was giving her. Her legs jerked as I shook my head really getting into what I was doing. I grabbed her thighs and pulled her even closer to me. My tongue slipped down to her entrance and began to probe into the source of wetness.  
Chelsea cried out in pleasure. “Oh, Lincoln!”  
I brought my tongue back up to her clit and flicked it over and over until I pushed her into orgasm. She trembled and bucked her hips against me as she came screaming. I licked up every drop of her sweetness.  
I sat back, grabbed her by her arm and yanked her up to me. My lips collided with hers. She was still dipping from them.  
“You taste that?” I said as I smacked my lips. “All that sweetness is you.”  
Chelsea licked her lips. “Mmmm, I’m tasty.”  
“Turn over.” I nudged her.  
I smacked her ass as she turned over on to all four. “Put that round little ass up for me.”  
My pants were now the last barrier left between us. I kicked them off in a hurry and rubbed the tip of my dick against her.  
“Remember, until I can’t walk straight.” Chelsea teased me as I line my cock up.  
“Oh, don’t worry about that.” I said as I grabbed hold of her hips and pull her down on me.  
We moan together as I begin to roll my hips into her. She grabs the bed sheet as I bounce her off my cock.  
“That piece of plastic can’t compare to the real deal can it?” I asked as I brought my broad hand down across the cheek of her ass.  
“No!!” She cried in ecstasy.  
I grabbed each one of her wrists and bounced her hard off my hips over and over again.  
“F-f-fuck!!” She screamed.  
She fell breathless on the bed after I released her wrists. I had her turn on her back as I entered her again. I wanted to see the look on her beautiful face as I made her come. She worked her hips with mine as I leaned down over her. We were both desperate for our release as we grinded against each other.  
She came first dragging her nails across my back as she moaned into my ear, trembling from head to toe. I followed soon after kissing her hard as I moaned against her lips.  
We laid there in the afterglow tangled up in each other. For a long time there was nothing but the sound of us catching our breath. Chelsea ran her hand through my messy hair as I laid against her chest listening to the sound of her heartbeat.  
“THAT was better.” She whispered sleepily.  
I tightened my arms around her. “Mine.” I said proudly.  
“I thought you would never get the hint.” She said softly closing her eyes.  
“What do you mean?” I said raising my head to look at her.  
She giggled. “So cute, you thought you were in control.” She smirked. “You would have never made a move if I didn’t push you.”  
I was speechless. Chelsea planned the whole thing in order to get me to finally make my move.


End file.
